


To Be Tamed

by homewithyou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I love Laurent getting eaten out it's my religion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewithyou/pseuds/homewithyou
Summary: Laurent riles Damen up until he gets what he wants.OR: Laurent gets spanked and eaten out like he deserves.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	To Be Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written out of pure desire to write in forever because I'm a mess but I wanted to write a spanking fic and it turned into this. I hope I can write more over the next semester while I get my life together but we shall see. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this was inspired by Blue/VeretianStarburst whose writing I adore... I envy your smut-writing skills so this is me trying my best to do what you do, you're amazing :D

Laurent could not hear anything over the sound of his own pants, desperate and loud to his own ears. Damen’s hand ran down his side, teasing, before his grip turned bruising on Laurent’s slim hip. A gasp fell from Laurent’s lips, right as the fire crackling near their bed popped. He was falling apart, slowly but surely, under the calloused yet warm hands of his Akielon lover. Damen had the nerve to give a light chuckle in response. 

Laurent knew the way he must have looked to Damen, who had teased the most sensitive spots on his body for a whole hour before he let loose on the reins of himself and began handling Laurent with a rougher hand. The Veretian delighted in the change; Damen knew his body like he knew sword fighting, or wrestling – with an expert level of familiarity. And though it had been many years, Laurent never tired of surrendering to his husband’s passions.

Damen was typically gentle with his lover, reverent even, his touches given with the intent to worship rather than degrade. And while Laurent loved to be treated like glass, and he delighted in delicate attention, there were other times when he felt the need to be treated like he was something wild to tame – handled with gripping hands instead of featherlight ones. Though Damen did not always give in to Laurent’s wishes when he asked for such treatment, Laurent had tactfully found ways throughout the day to rile up Damen to this point. Whether it was bending over in a chiton in front of him or eating the fruits at lunch with more sensuality than necessary, Laurent knew how to get Damen's attention.

A slap rang through their chamber, reverberating off the walls, and Laurent jerked forward into the bedding where he lay naked on his stomach. His mouth fell open on a long moan. He knew his ass was probably red by then, Damen’s large handprint marking its smooth slope in a show of private possessiveness. Laurent loved the marks left on him from their lovemaking. They were a physical reminder of how Damen revered his pleasure, and Laurent relished catching glimpses of such tender, reddish skin in the mirror.

Damen’s hands smoothed up Laurent’s ass, brushing firmly over the marks there. Laurent couldn’t help but whimper into the bedding while he quivered on his knees. 

“Damen,” he whispered. 

“Sweetheart,” Damen rumbled in response, his grip tightening. Laurent let out a quiet gasp and arched his back deeper. “Your body is so eager for me.” 

“I was thinking of you fucking me all day,” Laurent admitted as he tried to rut into the bedding. Damen tutted and yanked his hips up, to Laurent’s dismay. “And even now you refuse to actually fuck me. All you want to do is tease and –”

Damen’s hand came down hard on Laurent’s right cheek, and the blonde was promptly cut off from his upcoming tirade with a sharp gasp.

“What was that?” Damen teased, running his fingertips lightly over the fresh bruise forming on Laurent’s ass and making the blonde shiver in the process. 

Laurent took a deep, albeit shaky, breath in. “I was saying that –”

He was cut off again when Damen delivered another smack to his behind, this one lighter and more teasing but still just painful enough to send a deep throb to Laurent’s aching cock. Damen did not bother to fondle Laurent’s ass as he was prone to do after a spank and instead draped his body over Laurent’s from ankle to head, bringing his mouth right by Laurent’s ear and breathing over its soft shell. 

“Don’t worry, love,” Damen whispered. “You’ll get it. I’m not stopping until you beg me to come.” 

All Laurent could do was moan in agreement and try his best to rut back against Damen’s thick cock while the Akielon smothered his neck in kisses. Laurent could feel Damen through his chiton, and a shiver ran through him at how much he _wanted_. Before knowing Damen, Laurent had not thought such desire was possible. He had figured that the world was cold, and he was too. The warmth of a lover never seemed within the reach of his future. He never predicted Damen, or their love. It sometimes slipped his mind – how desperate Damen could make him, how much he craved the man deep inside of him – but he was reminded, quite often, of how far his husband could drive him out of his mind with need. Such as now.

“Please,” Laurent begged, overwhelmed with how good it felt to give in. He arched his neck back further so Damen’s searching lips had better access to his sensitive skin. “Please, Damen. I need you.” 

A broad hand ran up Laurent’s flank and Damen took a deep inhale against Laurent’s neck, where his natural scent was most potent. Goosebumps broke out over the skin that Damen touched, and that same hand travelled underneath Laurent to tweak one of his nipples. 

Whimpering and shifting to give Damen’s hand space, Laurent redoubled his efforts to press back against the bulge pressed to his backside. The two men created a sensual rhythm as they rutted against each other, Damen playing with both of Laurent’s nipples and whispering dirty, sweet nothings into a flushed ear. 

“If I had known you were thinking about it all day, I would have taken you over the council table after everybody left after our meeting,” Damen cooed, and he bit on Laurent’s ear lobe. “You would have looked beautiful, darling, spread out in the open and desperate for it.”

Against his will, Laurent let out a long, high-pitched keen. This was not fair. Damen _knew_ that Laurent was weak for bedroom talk, and he could do nothing to stop the white-hot arousal pooling deep in his gut. There was something about hearing his husband’s raspy sex voice and knowing _he_ _himself_ caused Damen to sound so wrecked that brought heat to Laurent’s core. It was as if Damen’s desire only multiplied his own all-encompassing wanting, their love for each other a never-ending loop of pleasure and longing.

Damen pulled back slightly and delivered an unexpected slap to the side of Laurent’s ass, an unblemished patch of skin that made Laurent practically howl into the sheets. 

“Wh-what was that for?” Laurent stuttered, surprised but simultaneously delighted. 

“For driving me crazy,” Damen ground out, indulgently biting Laurent’s left cheek and letting out a groan at the pretty pink, purple and red marks blooming across Laurent’s flesh. “You make me want to lose control. You make me want to spank you, fuck you, clean you up with my mouth, and then do it all over again until you can’t form a coherent sentence.” 

Laurent was full-on grinding into the sheets while Damen’s hands kneaded his flesh, making mindless, pleasure-drunk noises that he could not bring himself to feel embarrassed about. He was slipping into that fuzzy headspace where nothing felt real except for _Damen_ \- his hands, his voice, his tongue, his cock – and Laurent wanted to drown in the feeling. No one else in the world could make him feel so beautiful, wanted, dirty and safe all at the same time. No one but Damen.

The realization, not a new one but rather a thought that recurred every so often, hit Laurent like a ton of bricks. This was _Damen_ here with him. His husband. His partner. His friend. His confidant. His muse. His future. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. Everything just felt so _right_. 

“Sweetheart,” Damen murmured as he noticed Laurent’s mood change, his hands leaving the pale body in front of him and going to turn Laurent over. “Are you okay?” He asked, reaching up to brush the tears from his lover’s cheeks and plant a light kiss on Laurent’s nose, then his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his chin.

“Yes,” Laurent breathed out, his eyes fluttering. He reveled in the moment of gentleness. It was stark, the way Damen’s treatment of him changed. Laurent still craved the roughness from earlier, but he was thankful that Damen knew what he wanted right in that moment.

Damen bumped his nose against Laurent’s, and the blonde let out a little laugh. “Mm, that’s what I like to hear,” Damen murmured, then kissed Laurent deeply. 

They both were quickly caught up in it as they delved deep into each other’s mouths. Damen kissed with heat, and Laurent yielded sweetly to the unspoken claim in the way Damen’s lips moved. 

“You still need to fuck me,” Laurent breathed against Damen’s lips. He wanted it, with everything he had. 

A smile was pressed into his mouth once, then again, and again. “All in time, baby,” Damen said, and then he laughed. “Oh, don’t pout.” 

“I’m not pouting,” Laurent defended, but he heard how ridiculous his voice sounded. He was most definitely pouting. 

In one swift movement, Damen flipped Laurent over onto his front again and pulled his hips up into the air. Goosebumps broke out over Laurent’s skin as excitement built. Laurent went to say something biting, but Damen, knowing his lover, instead shoved his face into the pillow before delivering a firm slap to sore skin. 

Laurent let out a long moan into white fabric, his retort quickly forgotten. He could hear Damen reach off to the side and fumble for something before shuffling up behind Laurent. A drizzle of oil dripped down onto Laurent’s lower back, and he closed his eyes against the exquisite sensation of it. Damen hummed as the oil ran in between Laurent’s cheeks, creating a slick mess that Damen had no intention of cleaning. Damen was liberal with his application of the oil, letting it pool on Laurent’s porcelain skin like honey on a marble statue. 

“I–” Laurent began, but it was futile against the onslaught of Damen’s hands, expert in their spreading of the oil across Laurent’s ass and massaging deep into the muscle. “I want–” The sound of the slap of Damen’s hand was wetter this time, doused in oil as it was. Laurent let out a pitiful noise; he couldn’t even _speak_. 

“What do you want?” Damen asked, amusement coloring his tone. His hand mapped swirls and deep craters into Laurent’s soft behind, and Laurent was not sure he could form a coherent sentence. 

Despite that, Damen seemed to know. Damn him, he always knew what Laurent needed. It started with just a brush of a finger, broad and slippery over his hole, but then it became _more_ – Damen pressed further as he took an audible breath in, carving the first bit of space in Laurent to make room for himself.

“Yes,” Laurent sighed, pressing back onto the finger buried inside of him. “More. You know I can take it.” 

Damen let out a sound that resembled a rumble before a second finger was pushing in next to the first, careful in its movements. Laurent huffed. He had been given his fair share of careful, and he was sick of it now. 

“Come on,” he panted, and fucked himself on both fingers in one fluid moment. Damen swore, and his pace picked up.

He was fully pumping his long fingers in and out of Laurent now, his eyes glued to the place where their bodies met. He got like this when they were together sometimes – intensely focused, like his ultimate goal was Laurent’s pleasure. 

Soon, two fingers became three, and Laurent was making incoherent noises while he rocked back on Damen’s hand. Damen was mumbling in Akielon while he watched, and he occasionally bestowed a slap or two to a new spot on Laurent’s bruised ass. With each hit, Laurent sunk down lower onto his knees, his legs spreading further, until his cock was buried into the sheets below him. 

“That’s it,” Damen coaxed, his voice low and raspy and full of heat as he watched Laurent screw himself back onto his fingers and then grind forward into the bedding. The oil was everywhere, and his hand was drenched. “You're so good, so greedy.” 

Laurent moaned in response, high-pitched and needy. 

“Keep doing that,” Damen encouraged, before leaning down and applying his mouth to where his fingers were at work. 

The noise Laurent let out was downright sinful, and Damen was so hard it hurt. The Akielon started by swirling his tongue around Laurent’s rim to the movement of his fingers, but soon he felt a hunger rise up in him to see Laurent completely debauched. Spreading his three fingers wide to make room, Damen bit the globe of one round cheek before pushing his tongue deep into Laurent. 

Damen felt all of his senses narrow down to the man in front of him – the way he looked, the smell of his sweat, the taste of his body, the decadent noises he made, the feel of his skin. Everything was consumed by _Laurent_. His fingers pushed in further.

“Yes, yes,” Laurent was panting, his hips canting back and forth. He made a bereft noise when Damen’s pulled his fingers out, but it quickly morphed into a keen when Damen’s hands went to spread Laurent apart so he could lick deeper into him. 

Laurent was practically riding Damen’s face with the way he was gyrating his hips back into Damen’s waiting mouth. Damen had always admired the way Laurent relentlessly rode his horses, and he felt honored to feel that intensity directed towards him, with the single goal of Laurent’s completion. 

“Oh gods,” Laurent panted, his tone bordering on crazed. “Damen, wait, I’m going to come.”

Pausing in his endeavor, the Akielon only offered up a feral grin. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

“But I want you to fuck me,” Laurent protested, his voice weak after all of his moaning. 

Damen merely smiled brighter before leaning down to plant a kiss on Laurent’s lower back, where the skin was surprisingly soft. His lips travelled down to one cheek, and the kiss morphed into a bite. Laurent’s back arched and he sucked in a harsh breath. 

“What makes you think you’re only coming once tonight?” Damen asked, his voice thick. 

Laurent was helpless to the rush of heat that overtook his body at those words, and he groaned. 

“Please,” he whispered, and that was all it took. Damen dove right back into it, any noise leaving his mouth muffled in between Laurent’s cheeks. 

They created a filthy rhythm together, Laurent grinding his hips the way he liked and Damen following his movement like he was made for it. It was a heady thought – that they were made for one another – and Laurent gasped. He was helpless to do anything but whine and push back into Damen’s mouth, lost in the feeling of it all.

“Damen, Damen,” Laurent chanted, his legs shaking from pleasure and effort. Damen groaned, and gripped Laurent’s hips so hard he was sure to leave dark bruises. “I’m going to come.”

This time, instead of stopping, Damen continued to thrust his tongue in and out until Laurent – cold, beautiful Laurent – came apart at the seams with a gasp and a seizing of his entire body. The pleasure rose over him like a tidal wave, starting with a tingle and quickly overtaking every bit of him until the only sensation he felt was sweet, mindless bliss. A dulcet noise tore out of his throat as his orgasm rippled through his core, and Damen echoed it with a deep groan of his own.

Damen was relentless, continuing to pump his tongue in and out until Laurent was a boneless, shivering mess draped over their sheets. 

"I–" Laurent began, but could not finish. 

Damen pulled away with reluctance before delivering a light kiss to Laurent’s backside. He then crawled up the bed to lay next to his lover and run his hands through damp blonde hair. 

Laurent, whose face was buried in his pillow, peaked an eye open to peer up at Damen. 

“Hi,” Damen said, his voice no louder than a mumble. Laurent gave a light laugh, and got a beaming smile in response. 

“Hi,” said Laurent, flushed and smiling shyly. Damen reached to tuck an errant strand of golden hair behind a pink ear. The gesture made something soft squeeze in Laurent's carefully-guarded heart.

“How is your hair still so soft after all that sweating?” Damen asked with unironic wonder. 

“I have my ways, which I would not expect a brute to understand,” Laurent said. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my brutish ways a few minutes ago when you–”

Laurent reached out to smack a hand over Damen’s mouth before he could say anything further. He tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks, but he could feel Damen start to laugh against his palm, and a second passed before Laurent joined him, elated giggles bubbling up from that space in his heart that belonged solely to his husband. His hand slipped away, and he leaned forward to press his lips against Damen’s, trying to convey through touch everything he felt. 

They got lost in the kiss for a few moments, before Damen grinned wickedly and pulled back. “One orgasm down,” Damen teased, his lips trailing down Laurent’s throat. “Many more to go.”

Laurent tipped his head back against the pillow and just let himself feel. Tomorrow, they had to face the world as kings – but tonight, they belonged only to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [lamen-trash](https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/). I love getting fic requests so feel free to send them my way!  
> Love you all and hope everyone's staying safe! <3


End file.
